paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Up
(One day, the pups were in there backyard playing hide and seek) Rocky: 8, 9, 10! Ready or not here I come! (Rocky found Chase first) Rocky: Found you Chase! Chase: Already? How'd you know? Rocky: You forgot to hide the tail. Chase: Oh. (Later, Rocky found everyone except Chompy) Rocky: Alright, all I need to do is find Chompy. Chompy, where are you? (Rocky looked everywhere except the log) Rocky: Hmm, I can't seem to find Chompy! Wait, he's behind the log! (Rocky looked behind the log and found Chompy) Rocky: Chompy, I found you! Noah: Wow, even I'm surprised, Marshall is usually the best hider, but Chompy is even better. Ella: That's because he played hide and seek with us all the time.( (Later) Ladybird: It's been a year! A whole year and I can't find any shiny things. (Then, the Ladybird spots the lookout) Ladybird: Ugh, there's the lookout. I wonder if I could just sneak in and take a piece of their meteor. Wait, I have just the thing! Activate invisible mode! (The Ladybird turns invisible and goes to the lookout to find something shiny) Ladybird: First, I need to steal a piece of their meteor. (When she got her powers) Ladybird: Steal meteor, check. What else? Hmm, I have these hypnotyzing powers, maybe I could hypnotize one of the pups so they could do what I say. Hahahahahahahahahaha! (The Ladybird hypnotized Chompy and Chompy followed the Ladybird) Noah: Hey, where's Chompy going? Tuck: Chompy, where are you going, we were just about to play tag! (Then, Chompy runs super fast) Noah: Whoa, that's how fast I ran when Mayor Humdinger was going to get me. Skye: We better call Ryder. (Noah and Skye call Ryder) Ryder: Hey pups, having fun? Noah: We were, but Chompy ran off for some reason. And he was really fast. Skye: He ran down the road to where the Ladybird's nest was. Ryder: That sounds suspicious, but we'll find him, no pup is too fast, no mighty pup is too small. (Ryder calls the pups) Ryder: Mighty Pups, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (Marshall slips on some water) Pups: Marshall! Marshall: Look out! (Then he crashes into the pups) Noah: Hey, now I know why this is called the lookout. It's because of your mishaps! (All the pups laugh) (They go up and the lookout transforms into the mighty tower, transforming the pups into Mighty Pups) Chase: Ruff, Mighty Pups, ready for Mighty action Ryder Sir! Ryder: Good, As you know, Chompy ran off to the place where the Ladybird's nest was. Ella: I thought we got rid of it. Ryder: I thought so too. So we're gonna save Chompy. So... (Ryder swipes to Tuck and Ella's badge) Ryder: Tuck and Ella, since he's your brother, I need you to calm him down if you could. Tuck: Mighty and Small, I'll give it my all! Ella: Time to think big! Ryder: And Noah, I need you to take this meteor piece. Noah: You mean? Ryder: That's right! Noah: In that case, This Mighty Pup's gonna rock this rescue! Ryder: Alright, Mighty Pups are on a roll! (After that) Ladybird: Now pup, you are gonna do as I say, got it. (Chompy doesn't answer) Ladybird: I am not speaking to myself. I said GOT IT?! (Chompy still doesn't answer) Ladybird: Ugh give me a break. (Then, Noah kicks the door open) Noah: That's enough Ladybird! Ladybird: Noah! How you doing uh.........I.........was.......not trying to make this little pup evil....I was trying to......give it a treat! Tuck: You think we would believe that? His eyes are glowing red. Ryder: Ella, Tuck, try to make Chompy remember who he is. Tuck and Ella: Got it. Tuck: Chompy, you're our brother. We play together with the other pups. Ella: The first time we saw you we were so happy. Ladybird: Don't listen to them, I'm gonna give you powers of my own! (The Ladybird gives Chompy powers) Ryder: Noah, what's his powers? Noah: Scanning. (Noah scans Chompy) Noah: His powers are fire, water, he has the ability to make a tornado, lightning, ice, and the ability to freeze time! Ladybird: Now seize the twins! (Chompy attacks the twins with a lightning strike) Ryder: Tuck, Ella, are you okay? Ella: We're fine. Ladybird: Now Chompy, so as I say and go steal a phone! (Chompy runs to a phone store to steal a phone) Noah: We have to catch him! Ryder: We will, but first the Ladybird. Ladybird: Oh no! (Noah traps the Ladybird in a net) Ladybird: You'll never get away with this! Noah: We already have. (The Mighty Pups chase after Chompy) Ryder: We need some more back up (Ryder calls Everest and Tracker) Everest: Hi Ryder! Tracker: Hola Ryder! Ryder: Hi pups, we need your help. We're chasing a pup who stole a phone from a store Everest: Time for the big chill! Tracker: I'm all ears! (When they arrived) Ryder: Everest, make an ice cage for Chompy. Everest: Got it. (Everest traps Chompy) Ryder: Tracker, it's time for you to get your superpowers. Tracker: Really?! Ryder: Yep, Noah? Noah: Tracker, this meteor piece will grant you with superpowers. I'm gonna place this on your right paw. (Noah places the meteor on his right paw and gives him superpowers) Tracker: Wow! I have superpowers! Noah: Your powers are to produce vines to grab stuff. Tracker: Gracias Noah Noah: De nada. (Tracker goes to Chompy, takes the phone and returns it) Ryder: Great job Mighty Pups. (Later) Ella: Chompy! Are you okay? Noah: He looks okay. Phone Store Clerk: Thank you for saving the phone Ryder. Ryder: No problem, if a phone ever gets stolen, just Yelp for help! Tuck: Say Chompy, how about we play some tag Noah: I'm reading Chompy's mind and he says yes! (Then, the pups go play tag) Category:Mighty Pups Category:Chompy Category:PAW Patrol Movies